It Was Just a Game
by Agent Double M
Summary: What happens when both Max and Amanda get caught in the middle of a game of Truth or Dare? A/N - it wont let me fix the format of it sorry!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, Mad Style or the game. But I wish I did because then Max would be getting married to Amanda!

**Author's Note:** This is the first thing I have posted! I think there needs to be more Max/Amanda out there! I am up for all kinds of comments- hope you enjoy! (but no flames, please!)I got this idea from a friend (the game) and from something I had read about Max and Amanda dating in High School. I hope you all enjoy it! And I apologize now for the spacing, I really wasn't sure how to space it out.

* * *

It was a busy day at Mad Style when Max Madigan walked off the elevator and onto the main floor of the company. Max was pleased to see his employees rushing around

doing...whatever it was they were doing. Everything was quiet until he heard a commotion coming from his youngest V.P.'s office.

"Everything alright in here?" asked Max opening the door and finding True, Ryan, Lulu and his nephew Jimmy sitting on the floor in circle laughing. "everything's fine Mr. Madigan – I am just

waiting for some designs to come back from operations so to help pass the time we are playing truth or dare…why don't you play too!" said True "Oh, I don't know…" "Oh come on Uncle

Max!" Max sighed "oh alright" he said sitting down next to his nephew and across from Lulu. "Alright Lulu – your turn to ask." Said Ryan " 'kay, hummm Mr. Madigan – truth or dare" said

Lulu "well…I am afraid of what you all may make me revel so I guess I am stuck with dare" Lulu looked out the open door and saw Amanda coming towards the office. Lulu smiled "I dare

you – to kiss the next girl you see". Ryan, True and Jimmy gasped dramatically at the dare. "What's going on in here?" all five occupants' in the room turned to the door when they heard

Amanda's voice. Max went wide eyed, he knew what he had to and boy would this bring up old history. So Max got up and went over to Amanda and took a deep breath. "Max?" was all

Amanda could get out before Max put his hands on her hips and pulled her into him and kissed her. Max didn't kiss her for long but for both of them it brought back old memories. Max and

Amanda got so lost in the kiss that it took Ryan falling off the couch with crash to bring Max and Amanda out of there little world. When they pulled back Max looked deep into Amanda's

eyes and saw the hurt that this brought back to her. "Amanda…" he said softly before Amanda bolted from the room. Once they heard the slam of Amanda's office door Max sighed and

went after her. "Amanda" Max said after he knocked on the door "please let me" pleaded Max "leave me along Max" "No, we need to talk" said Max. Max sighed and pulled out his master

key and opened the door "Amanda" said Max shutting the door behind him. "Oh Amanda" said Max as he crossed over to where was Amanda was sitting at her window seat looking out

at her big window that looks out as the city. Max could see from Amanda's reflection that she was holding back tears. "I'm sorry Amanda. It was because of a stupid dare. I'm sorry I hurt

you, I really am." said Max trying to apologize. "You know Max, it doesn't even bother me that it was a dare. It just brought back memories and feelings that I thought I had buried deep

down" said Amanda tearfully and still not looking at him. "I know" said Max coming over to sit by her. "The same happened to me." "You hurt me Max. When we broke up it broke my heart

and I don't think it's ever healed." Spoke Amandasoftly finally bringing her eyes to his "I'm sorry, I really am. I did what I did because I was…well because I was afraid." said Max now

casting his eyes downward "afraid of what?" askedAmanda. Max sighed "Of my feelings for you. The way I felt for you I had never felt that strongly for anyone before. And it scared me –

how close we were getting. So I am guessing my fight or flight response kicked in." "Sophie?" Max sighed "Sophie. I did have strong feelings for. But with her I just felt…safe, there wasn't

the same excitement as with you, I think that's why I was so affected by the break off. But how I was, was nothing compared to how I was after us." Said Max bringing his eyes to met

hers once again "So, what does this all mean?"asked Amanda softly "well, I means that I didn't really love Sophie" Amanda smiled softly "No" she started taking Max's hands in hers "what

does this mean for us" "uh well, I think we both may have just indirectly said we still love each other…so if you agree…do you want to maybe pick up where we left off?" supplied Max

uncertainly. Amanda smiled at him "I'd love nothing more" she replied kissing him soundly.

* * *

The end! Hope you liked it!


End file.
